Forum:It comes...God's Judgment!
For those who don't know me, I'm LieutenantDavies, also known as LD or Marcus. Whatever you call or not call me, I'm a rather frequent user here, but I'm not seen alot. That is because I've been working on a little something... And that little something, is actually a quite big thing, and it's technically not "something", but rather "something's'". But, to be serious, the reason I speak now, is to make an announcement for this something and offer you to join it. The thing is: Halo: God's Judgment (Note: If you don't want background info, just skip to the last section) The Human-Covenant War nearly wiped out humanity, but through the efforts of SPARTAN-117 "John", his AI "partner" Cortana and the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, humanity and the races of the Covenant Separatists survived and defeated the Covenant, and more notably, the Flood. After that, what remained of the Covenant Loyalists fled to other parts of space. Humanity and the Sangheili then lived in harmony for a period and healed the wounds of war. During this time of peace, several other races were found and introduced into the new galactic society and market, among them the Verok; a race of humanoid amphibians that are hard to read and quick to move. Another race was the Arahians; humanoid creatures living beneath their planets, nicknamed "Mole People" by UNSC observers. However, peace do not last forever; in the beginning of the 2640s, the Covenant Remnant returned, wanting the blood of humanity. They were this time backed by the Hai, a race of fast-breeding reptiles that are fierce in combat and wants revenge on the Sangheili for denying them their share of conquest, and the Endelusians, a race whose loyalty to their Emperor never fades. The Fanatics, as they came to be called, cost the United Earth Government-Meritocracy of Sangheili States and their allies many lives, but after the Remnant lost a battle at the symbolical colony of Harvest, and when the Covenant Extremists, a group of extremist Covenant outcasts, joined the war, the Remnant was destroyed and stopped. The fall of the Remnant caused the Hai and Endelusians to quickly be overwhelmed and forced to a truce, the latter resulting in the near unbreakable empire to shatter into lots of fiefdoms controlled by warlords. While the end of the so-called Milky Way War meant the end of the Remnant, the war caused an unfortunate economical crisis which affected the already strained UEG outer colonies. Mass protests and riots could very barely be stopped by the now reduced UNSC military, and in 2718 when two full revolts commenced, the UEG was almost powerless. The UEG was forced to give the colonies that revolted their independence, which resulted in the creation of two new human governments; the Alliance of Human Systems (AHS), who however decided to sign a truce with the UEG and join the Federation of Free and Allied Races (FFAR) like most of the galaxy's other factions, and the Union of Independent Socialist Worlds (UISW), a resurrection of the dictatorial communism in the Soviet Union and the Koslovics, that remained enemies to the UEG and most other factions even after receiving their independence. With humanity on the decline, the Meritocracy of Sangheili States (the Sangheili's government) took the position of protectors of the galaxy. The '''Sacred Brotherhood of Narazio' (the new government for the Covenant Extremists) and the Hai Empire also rose to greatness during this period.'' But now, after a second peace-time, the galaxy might be threatened again. Even when the UEG recently found new Shield worlds with living Forerunners inside that then banded together into a UEG protectorate, the galaxy might be facing a time of Total War (no pun intended); the Endelusian Empire has been reborn and with it their lust to take revenge on humanity, the Pelinals (a race of dark-skinned humanoids entering baattle in heavy armor) and the Torians (a lizard-like race with fierce honorbound warriors), whom they blame for destroying their previous empire. By their side stands the Hai Empire, who once again lust for power; the United Nexus Nations, who wants to give their cyborg people more territory to appease their machine gods; the Verok Federation, who wants to stop the Sangheili's increase in power and take their place; the UISW, who want to grow stronger than the UEG and the AHS to become the most prominent human faction; and finally renegade Jiralhanae Marauder packs and Kig-Yar Pirate Clans, who continue the legacy of the Covenant. For the UEG and MSS the Arahian Triumvirate, the Kingdom of Pelinoth, the Alliance of Human Systems and the Torian Monarchy stands ready to fight against this new alliance of threats to galactic peace. The Sacred Brotherhood of Narazio and the Zhota (a race of sulphur-breathing humanoids that follow an ideology similar to fascism) remain neutral and watches the conflict from the side line, but they might have to pick sides in the end. The Lorians, a race of pacifist helers, stand ready to lend their medics to both sides. But what would happen next? Even if the FFAR races suceeds in stopping the new Fanatics, will the galaxy be without threats? Or is there something lurking in the galaxy's shadows, hoping to bring back the ghosts and remnants of the FFAR's enemies and cause chaos on the inside of their borders? According to the Forerunners' Prophecy, this might be humanity's final test to see if they are worthy of carrying The Mantle. But is humanity up to the challenge of standing up and take the lead of the Milky Way Galaxy and pass the ultimate test? Or will God's Judgment be served and everything crumble? You, the RPers, will decide! Hope that wasn't too long, otherwise I can shorten it for your viewing pleasure. In any case, this is a community project whose goal is to form new ideas for articles, to form friendships with others and to overall drag everyone out of boredom. The project will include stories, RPs, monthly surprises and a lot more, all of whom you, the community, will be able to affect. There's a new system laid down for roleplaying which will give roleplayers more freedom in how they play. Therefore, outcomes may not always be certain. Me and my "advisors" will go deeper into those rulings when the first RP starts (in a month or two). If you've got questions, if you just want to talk or if you want to spam messages to me, you can go message on this forum's "comment" section, or on my talk page. I'm often on, and will always check through all my messages, so everyone will get a response. Hope you enjoy, dear community! LieutenantDavies 19:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) If you want to join this project, sign your name under this: User List *Actene 19:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *Spartan 112 *ODST Joshie *SheWhoKnows *ONI recon 111 *SPARTAN-08BLAM! *Hyper Zergling Comments Very interesting, I'll give you that, but I'm afraid that one, enormous, mega-project (i.e. Necros) is enough for me right now. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment, and remember if you ever change your mind (which you prolly wont), you can join at any time. LieutenantDavies 20:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Is it okay if I joined ? It seems very interesting, and you guys look like you needhelp, so can I hop onboard ? Sure. Sadly, the fate of the Drones have been covered, so your drone articles will sadly not be able to be used in this project. Sorry if it makes things a little harder for you. But hope you enjoy it anyway. LieutenantDavies 20:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Also, we need more users; so if any of you in this could try and get some more to join, I'd be in your debt. Sadly, stuff in real life is keeping me from devoting all my time looking for ways to get people to join. LieutenantDavies 20:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Not to sound invasive, burt I saw your message to 112 and I think the Hespians could fill the niche for the Torians...please ? They are, but I dont want them to be left out of the big fights...thats all. Hehhehheh, Acacians...anyways I can't wait for this too start! It will still be a while til it starts... And SWK, don't worry, I'll try to make sure the Hespians participate in some of the major battles. Momentai :P